The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of fuel oil, fuel gas and pyrolysis coke by pyrolysis waste rubber, waste synthetic resin, brown coal and at least one other component is reduced to powder together forming a mixture of brown coal, 48.5 parts; synthetic resin, 24.2 parts; rubber, 24.2 parts; and bentonite, 3.1 parts by weight. This mixture is heated indiscriminately at a temperature of 600.degree.-700.degree. C. in the pyrolysis reactor. The reactor is a double wrapped cylindrical vessel with a conveyor system. The vessel itself can be rotated continuing to convey the above mixture without the melted residue of mixture attaching on the surface of the reactor as solid and preventing the erosion of the reactor.
It is the new object of today to secure enough energy resources because the exhaustion of the world energy deposits severely hampers industry and economics.
Concerning the above matters, it is the most urgent thing to regenerate and reuse effectively material, i.e., waste rubbers and waste vinyls which form a unsolved pollution problem. Further, it should be noted that brown coal deposits appear to be unlimited now.
In the present invention "low quality coal" or brown coal means the small coal which produces low Calories, i.e., 3,000-4,000 Calories. The use of such coal has generally ceased because of its low heating value, the difficulty of keeping the burning temperature thereof high enough to spread firing properly, even though it continues to burn, the amount of heat produced is not enough to use as heating or cooking and the highest temperature only reaches to a range of no more than 3,000.degree. C. We have developed the invention for solving the above problems as well as using presently untapped energy resources.
An attempt corresponding to the above object has been made to prepare fuel oil by pyrolysis of waste tires of automobiles in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. Sho 53-114883.
This Japanese Application is characterized in that the raw materials are added to the reactor without reducing the materials to a powder. Gas is blown through the inlet system onto the upper part of a turbulance bed consisting of sand, alumina and other materials with a diameter 1 mm which facilitates the progress of the pyrolysis. The lower part of the turbulence bed installed in the container gathers the non-volatile residue through the outlet system and in the pyrolysis reactor of the heating pipeline that crosses the vessel. The nozzle facilitates the turbulence in the sand or alumina and the other material thereof. At least one end part of the nozzle must be horizontal on the above systems. Difficulties have been eliminated by not using the lower pipeline of the reactor for producing turbulence as before but rather by using the upper pipeline. Any raw material of a size almost alike with the area of transverse section of the turbulence can be put into the reactor.
The above Japanese method has disadvantages in that the degraded rubber by pyrolysis attaches on the surface of reactor vessel and the outlet system as a solid in case of using waste rubber as the sole raw material in the turbulence bed consisting of sand and materials.
In the present invention, the double wrapped reactor vessel having a conveyer therein was used. Pyrogenic reaction was started using brown coal and bentonite to prevent the coherence of the degraded rubber of resin on the reactor and outlet system as a solid. Surprisingly, we dissolved the above disadvantages.